


Locker room talk

by siriushan5



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 12:59:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16703083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriushan5/pseuds/siriushan5





	Locker room talk

Andy/Martin

玛尔坦平时不是这样的人，他一定是喝得很醉了才会在酒吧勾引陌生男孩回家上床。那个漂亮的美国男孩在他耳边用英语轻声细语地呢喃着让玛尔坦脑袋越发晕眩，戴着金属环的嘴唇刮在敏感的脖子上让玛尔坦几乎是尖叫出了声，美国男孩看起来瘦但高自己一个头，上身温柔地把自己搂着，下身却毫不留情地挺入到身体深处把交合处拍打出一片湿哒哒的色情水声。

玛尔坦这才听清楚美国男孩对他说的是：“你真可爱……”还有“我的小蜜糖……”，玛尔坦脸红到耳根，脸躲开他绵绵不断的戏弄的亲吻，埋在美国男孩的胸膛里小声求他不要再说了。但玛尔坦喜欢这个，男孩知道，他冷淡的小脸会泛着红晕，眼角都闪着晶莹的眼泪花看起来还可怜兮兮的。

美国男孩软软的卷发在亲吻自己的时候蹭到自己脸颊上痒痒的，玛尔坦看得见他因为情欲而发红的眼角眯着眼睛看着他，明明是陌生人却不恰当地亲密，法国男孩那么想到。最后在冰冷的唇环磨蹭着自己的唇还和牙齿碰出声响之下，男孩射在套子里而玛尔坦高潮的尖叫淹没在了口腔里，他好像因为欢愉而哭泣他自己也不记得了，但美国男孩抹去了他的眼泪对他说：“好姑娘，叫我的名字……”

“安迪……”玛尔坦醒来之后，脑子里浮现出的第一个词。一面之缘而已，玛尔坦那么安慰自己，他们没有做对不起迪兰的事情，这是第一次以后也不会发生。虽然说自己对迪兰没有任何义务，他们不是交往关系，但那个小个子还是自己最爱的男孩，迪兰作为迪兰，对于玛尔坦的稍许异常没有任何意见，随着玛尔坦黏在自己身上不起来。

但heels课就不跟迪兰一起，或许自己就不该跟他分开，说实在的，跳舞的人看得出自己的同行，玛尔坦昨天就该怀疑美国男孩是个舞者，虽然巴黎舞蹈圈子很小，但什么时候美国人也能来参一脚了？安迪看到他倒也没惊讶，也没跟他打招呼，就好像昨晚他俩没做过一样。

玛尔坦舒了一口气的同时还有点不高兴，不留下来过夜做完就走了就算了，再次碰面居然不第一时间注意到他？听着安迪和老师用流利的法语交流着更是怒火中烧，因为昨天他骗自己是刚从洛杉矶来的不会任何法语，硬是让玛尔坦全程操着蹩脚的英语，感情他是在看自己笑话！

再接下来玛尔坦意识到的是，安迪跳舞特别特别好看。安迪让自己跳错了拍子踩错了点，他软软的黑色卷发飞扬的样子活泼可爱，他回头的时候向自己眨了个眼。该死的他记得自己！玛尔坦一下子脸熟透了，差点忘记了下一个动作。

和平维持到课程结束，今天的表现真是糟透了，玛尔坦在更衣室换衣服，远远听到淋浴间是花洒的声音。那会是安迪吗？其实是heels课他俩是唯二的男孩子他想不到现在在浴室的还能有谁。幻想着花洒的热水划过安迪的肩胛骨，他昨天看到过的精瘦的光裸的脊背，说不定白嫩的皮肤上还多了两道自己抓出来的红印子，他比自己高一个头还比自己瘦，如果他在巴黎很久了自己怎么可能没听说过这么一个男孩子？玛尔坦发誓他平时喜欢的类型没有这么中性化，但谁能不被安迪吸引？毕竟好看的脸就是正义。

再那么想下去玛尔坦又会忍不住精虫上脑，但就在这个尴尬的时候，浴室的水停了。玛尔坦几乎屏住了呼吸。安迪推开浴室门，他裹着浴巾，可爱的卷发还流着水，滴到他的锁骨然后划过他的胸膛，玛尔坦想开口说点什么缓解尴尬：“安迪……”叫出名字以后甚至一下子不知道是用英语还是法语接着说，但没等他想好，安迪直接低头一个吻堵上了玛尔坦的嘴。

好吧，和漂亮男孩做爱其实并不需要语言，只需要知道如何喊出对方的名字就可以了。玛尔坦当然不会不解风情地推开安迪，相反的他主动回吻着男孩的邀请把手搂上了他的脖子，安迪的嘴巴好甜……舌头是最甜的，玛尔坦贪心地想要更多的甜蜜但被安迪轻轻推开了。一下子法国男孩有点不知所措但安迪甜甜的笑了，伸手捏了一把玛尔坦的脸颊。

“嘿！你干什么？”玛尔坦吃痛地眼睛都闭上了。“玛尔坦……玛尔坦……”安迪这次倒是诚实地用了法语，“好贪吃的小姑娘啊。”脸都软软的，明明比自己还大两岁却比他还像个小孩，而且天真的特别好骗，昨晚他醉醺醺地跟自己强行说着英语也很可爱，看到这么一个来搭讪却有点手足无措的男孩觉得有点好笑，心血来潮就想逗逗他：什么“我刚从洛杉矶来，这是我第一次来巴黎”，什么“你一定要带我在巴黎多玩玩啊”，还有什么“这是我第一次要对我温柔一点”。最后男孩被自己迷得七荤八素就把自己带到公寓，这可真是一个大错，安迪柔弱的伪装可披不了太久，毕竟最后反而是玛尔坦哭着口齿不清地求安迪再多一点再快一点。

就跟现在一样……玛尔坦刚发誓昨晚是最后一次，现在还不是迫不及待地把安迪按在一排储物柜前，主动坐在他大腿上索取着亲吻。玛尔坦没有喝醉的状态和昨晚差很多让安迪一下子没反应过来，表情不多，小脸冷冷的只有跟朋友聊天时会笑笑，却一直在忍不住往自己这边瞟。安迪没忍住，亲了他嘴角上的痣：“这里也好看……”被突然夸奖的玛尔坦一下子明显的慌乱了一下，他低下头小声说：“你才是……”谁第一眼能不被这么高挑漂亮的男孩吸引？玛尔坦这种时候反而不面瘫了，于是安迪接着问道，“就在这做吗？”

玛尔坦认真的神情看着他，点了点头。

第一件玛尔坦做的事，就是在安迪抚摸上自己的脸颊时用自己的手去牵上他的，他细细端详着安迪的手背上的骨节和血管，轻轻吻了吻他的手指，小声嘟囔道：“你手指上怎么也有纹身……”安迪有点困惑但决定不去问，任由玛尔坦把自己手指含在嘴里用柔软的舌头包裹着舔湿，玛尔坦闭上眼睛时的眼睫毛很长还挂上晶莹的泪花但安迪觉得那是汗，跨坐在自己大腿上双腿分开，过短的运动裤隐隐看得见白皙的腿根，跳舞时就让安迪忍不住瞟那忽隐忽现的诱人的皮肤，他顺势就用另一只手从裤腿伸了进去。

敏感的腿根被突如其来的冰冷的手摸上去不由得让玛尔坦咬了一口安迪的手指做报复。小猫还会咬人呢，安迪笑了，赶紧亲亲玛尔坦的小脸蛋作为赔礼道歉，但手上没停地掐着敏感的腿根，还得寸进尺地进一步伸进内裤抚摸上玛尔坦早就抬头的欲望。“安迪……”玛尔坦呼唤他名字的声音都变得黏黏糊糊的，不由得让人联想到昨天喝醉了口齿不清的样子，“安迪……”玛尔坦焦急了起来小声催促道，“……要进去，快点。”

这可不是一个理想的场合，虽然现在学员多半都在上课没人会来打搅他们，但缺少润滑还是在安迪手指探进去的时候让玛尔坦疼到叫出声来，果然只有口水还是不够……安迪心疼地停下了手上的动作，玛尔坦却拿鼻尖蹭蹭他的颈窝示意他自己没关系的。“心急的坏孩子……”安迪语调都变得柔软下来，呼吸和玛尔坦的交缠在一起就去撒娇地低下脑袋抵着他的额头，索取着另一个亲吻。手上倒没有停下动作，昨晚刚刚进入过的小洞对于熟悉的入侵当然是完完全全的欢迎，对于这一点玛尔坦感到害怕。

他明明不是谁都可以的，他在床上对迪兰甜甜地“姐姐，姐姐”地撒娇每次都听得迪兰脸一阵泛红，但面对安迪甜甜的笑玛尔坦反而才是那个不知所措的。“乖，不要想别人……”安迪捏着他的下巴把他的脸抬起来，他可不允许男孩的心此刻不百分之百地交给自己，作为小小的惩罚嘛，“玛尔坦自己吃进去吧。”

冷冷的小脸一下子皱起了眉头，但安迪声音软软的在他耳边：“拜托了……”还绽放着小恶魔的微笑，“……玛尔坦最听话了！”谁叫他一向对别人的请求没有抵抗力，自己的包还在附近，包里的避孕套还是昨晚酒吧一夜情的产物还带在身上，玛尔坦匆匆扯掉自己已经打湿了的运动短裤，着急地一条裤腿还挂在大腿上，后面的扩张还不够但情欲泛滥着，把安迪早就勃发的欲望吐出的前液随便抹了抹也没管避孕套有没有戴好，差不多就行了，就扶着它坐了下去。

只是进到入口而已，玛尔坦大腿紧绷着不敢继续深入，但磨蹭在这个发痒的点更难受，皮肤下都像有蚂蚁在爬一样发痒。“玛尔坦……”刚想出口劝他不要勉强，玛尔坦跟自己较劲一样狠了狠心就借着体重把安迪的阴茎全部吃了进去。“……痛”可怜兮兮地都要哭出来了，安迪一边把人抱在怀里安慰一边趁机捏了把他肉乎乎的小屁股。

疼痛的感觉很难适应，安迪在他身体里小幅度地慢慢动着让玛尔坦忍不住叫出声，一半是因为疼一半是因为酸胀的怪异满足感。声音太大了……怎么说这也是舞蹈教室的更衣室，谁知道会不会有人来，真想捂住玛尔坦的嘴，但最后还是决定用嘴巴堵住他的浪叫。“小声点……宝贝……”安迪在他耳边悄悄说，“……再叫我就再亲你，忍不住的话咬我的肩膀。”那么光洁无暇的皮肤玛尔坦怎么舍得在上面留印子，但转而一想在这位万人迷的男孩身上留点自己的痕迹也不错，想到就狠狠地一口咬了个很深的牙印。正当玛尔坦沾沾自喜时，他似乎忘记了自己还被全权掌控在安迪手里，他一个用力的挺动就让玛尔坦腰一软地靠在他怀里。

玛尔坦的身体好软，和自己的不一样，虽然安迪没实际摸过，但玛尔坦好像一个女孩子，又像一个带着点婴儿肥还没长开的小男孩。他真的比自己还大两岁吗？总算操开了的甬道进出顺利了很多，玛尔坦一只手抵在安迪身后的储物柜，呼吸磨蹭在他耳侧，身下主动进出着在安迪身上操着自己。“你的头发还湿湿的呢……”玛尔坦突如其来地冒出那么一句。“我知道……”男孩把湿漉漉的卷发别到耳后，露出了白色的脖颈让他亲。

玛尔坦自己动得频率对于安迪来说简直是折磨，对于玛尔坦自己来说也是，贪婪的欲望怎么都填不饱，安迪又不让自己叫出声，操到爽快的那一点时他为了忍住声音都快把安迪的肩膀搂痛了。越是吃不饱越想要，知道自己背着迪兰有了秘密这一点让玛尔坦更加兴奋不已。“不够……哈……”玛尔坦在安迪耳边用气声说。“那等会去我家吗？”安迪被这撒娇的小前辈给逗笑了，而气血上涌的玛尔坦早就忘了他们舞院平时每晚在保罗家聚会的事实，今晚姑娘们必然会想念她们的女王的。

安迪扶着玛尔坦的胯往自己身上送，那边玛尔坦在自己耳边的抽泣断断续续的，一边说着后面喂不饱，一边手上自己偷偷抚慰着自己的阴茎。“玛尔坦，”安迪难得语气认真起来，“看着我。”玛尔坦迷迷糊糊地把头从他肩膀抬起来，平时就懒洋洋的眼皮耷拉着现在却溢出了泪花，眼神懵懵懂懂的看起来居然有点天真无邪。“安迪……射进来……”他开口了，下意识地呼唤着眼前人的名字，虽然隔着一层橡胶但依然这么请求着他。安迪最后一个吻有些恶狠狠的，强势地侵占了玛尔坦的口腔他全部的气息，把他高潮的尖叫全部吞了进去。

安迪退出来的时候，套子都往外滑了一截，湿黏的反着光的让玛尔坦意识到身为一个男孩子屁股都流了多少水的事实，他害羞地直往安迪怀里钻，另外一方面他有点后悔，没有套子让安迪直接射进来该多好，他不讨厌被凉凉的精液填满的感觉。在避孕套这件事情上他只对迪兰有足够的信任，但安迪一定给他灌了迷魂汤，毕竟他俩严格来说今天刚认识。

出乎意料的，到了安迪家他俩反而像普通男孩子，或者说比较女性化的普通男孩子一样，回家的路上买了两块小蛋糕在家吃。“啊——”安迪乖乖的坐在床上，嘴巴张开期待地看向玛尔坦，看他半天没反应又加了句，“喂我。”玛尔坦意识到他指的是蛋糕。

“好甜……”安迪鼻尖上都沾着奶油对玛尔坦撒着娇，“吃完蛋糕我还想吃玛尔坦。”玛尔坦手指就去抹上了安迪的鼻尖：“刚刚不是才做过？”

“这次我骑你啊。”说着手指从蛋糕上挖了一坨奶油，鲜红的舌头舔了舔指尖。安迪笑起来圣洁的像小天使，像女神，但在逼迫自己这方面，简直就是恶魔！而这个恶魔，短时间内是不会离开自己身边了。


End file.
